


Love? (Rilaya)

by bensonboib



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensonboib/pseuds/bensonboib
Summary: This is a Rilaya fanfic If you don't like the ship get out of here. Or just don't read. If you do not know what this is from it is from a show called Girl Meet's World (My favorite show tbh) Rilaya: meaning Riley and Maya together.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Kudos: 21





	Love? (Rilaya)

Riley's POV

I woke up as usual. I brushed my teeth got dressed and went down stairs to go eat some breakfast

'"Hey mom" I said as I walked down the stairs

"Hey honey, we are having scrambled eggs and bacon. Do you want some?''

''Yeah, sure" I said. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Maya she walked in like it was her house. Maya usually comes over because she has trouble at home or she needs help with homework or just to hang out with me.

Maya's POV

I walked in Riley's house and gave her a big hug. Today I am going to confess my feelings for her but I had to do it when we were at the bay window because that is where we share our deepest thoughts and things about life.

We were then at school and we were going to class when huckleberry showed up. God I hate him he always has to ruin mine and Riley's time for each other.

"Hey" lucas said.

"Hi" Riley said a bit scared.

We then walked in the class Mr. Matthews asked us why we were late.

" Why are you guys late? Class started 5 minutes ago" he said angry.

"Don't worry Matthews you wrote her a pass" I said with a smile.

"I DID" he said surprised as I handed him the slip.

"You have got better at writing my name Maya."

" Yeah thanks, it's cause you write like a girl" I said with a smirk, and everybody laughed except Mr. Matthews.

Mr. Matthews starts talking about belgium 1831, and man was it boring. "What is the secret of life." Yogi speaks up, and Farkle being his usual self screams and says, "Come on Matthews, do it do while I'm still tingly."

Riley's POV

While Farkle was being his usual loud self I asked

"Can I use the restroom."

"Sure honey" my dad said, and I went to the bathroom but then ran into Missy.

" Hey Riley, how's Loser-ville treating you," she said with a smirk

" I don't wanna talk to you I just want to go to the bathroom."

"-Okay,"-she said, and pushed me in the bathroom and I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Lucas is mine and just cause you think you're pretty, and you have all your fake friends well, you better watch your back sweetheart," she said as she left but before she left I made a side mark, and said behind my breath" well at least I'm not you" and she went back to me, and shoved me against the lockers and said,

" You have no Idea what you started Matthews," and then she left leaving me on the floor.

Maya's POV

Back in Mr.Matthews class Farkle was yelling and saying,-

" Don't erase that off the board, Don't you do it," with that Mr. Matthews said "Okay" and Farkle sat down but when he did the teacher erased Belgium 1831 and wrote What is the Secret of life? In black bold letters and with that Farkle plopped his head on the desk for a few times and then he was done. I was walking to my locker and I noticed Riley did not come to class so I went to go look for her she was not in the gym, and wasn't in any of the classroom's so the last place I looked was the bathroom I went in and I heard a faint sob, -" Riley?" I said and the sobbing stopped

"M-Maya is that you," Riley said with a whimper, and I rushed to the stall that she was in.

" Riley what happened?-" A question appeared on my face but more worry than ever.

"-N-nothing nothing happened," she said crying then I knew something was wrong so I hugged her to try to comfort her.

"Riley, you're crying something is wrong you can tell me anything," I said slowly rubbing her back

"-W-well Missy and her minion's showed up as I was walking to the bathroom, and Missy was saying mean things, but I tried to ignore her but all else failed, and she said 'lucas was her's,' and she also said 'I had fake friends,' and 'I'm not pretty,' and I said '-well at least I'm not you,'- and she pushed me down and said -you shouldn't have said that, and she left me there, and I came in here after that," after everything she said I was crying at the story.

"Riley you don't have fake friends, and you're pretty from the inside out, and if anyone tries to be mean just tell me and I will deal with it," I said"Y-you sure?" Riley said wiping the tears off of her face.

" I'm positive," and with that Riley and I walked off together hand and hand.


End file.
